


What Kind of Valentine's Day is This?

by Vallern



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/pseuds/Vallern
Summary: Kara picks Lena up from prison, they get drunk, and confessions ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd because I speed wrote this in like... what, two or three hours between sobbing as I subbed a shitty movie, binge watched Santa Clarita Diet (y'all should watch that, btw, it's amazing) and getting anxious over Luthors. Oh God, what I wouldn't do to get back in time and kick my past self in the ass so she would pay attention to grammar classes.
> 
> Obviously it's AU, and I want to get this out before Luthors is on air, so yeah. Also fair warning, I don't watch season 2B so far because well there's no Lena, what's the point, so any inaccuracies is mine because I just looked it up on Wikipedia.

Kara is leaning against the cold wall of National City Penitentiary while staring blankly to the sky. She sighs deeply and ignores the burly guard that has been staring weirdly at her for the last half an hour before fiddling with her glasses; a nervous tick that she developed years ago, when she started to wear Jeremiah's lead glasses.

  
If someone told her that she would spend Valentine's Day waiting for someone in front of a prison, she... well, she probably wouldn't laugh in front of them, but at the very least she would've inwardly questioned their sanity.

  
Not that she has anything better to do this Valentine. She's usually single at this time of the year, and she used to have sisterly dinner for Valentine with Alex, but now that she's with Maggie, of course she would spend it with her girlfriend. Not that Kara would take her away from Maggie; God knows Alex deserves this happiness more than anyone.

  
With her other friends? She still can't face James and Winn without getting angry. Lucy just... left. It hurts, even if she left a vague note about a secret mission with the Army, yet she couldn't even bothered to face Kara to tell her she was leaving.

  
Mon? Rao, that's one hot mess she won't even touch.

  
No, she's standing in front of prison on Valentine's Day for one person.

  
Lena Luthor.

  
Her friend—dare she say, her only friend that she can fully trust right now—is getting out of prison today for a crime she obviously didn't commit. Helping Lillian escaped, really? They just wanted a scapegoat and what's better than the remaining Luthor?

  
God, at least now Lillian is back in prison where she belongs, this time deep in Belle Reve. Hopefully she'll be there for a long time.

  
When she went back from helping Barry in other Earth, she went straight to see Lena, three days after Medusa happened. She regretted it immensely; she should've at least thanked Lena before she went away with Barry and the others, but nope. She just... left, too enticed by the premise of adventure and meeting other heroes and didn't even think about Lena. How lonely she must've been, without Kara and Supergirl checking on her to see if she's okay after _sending her own mother to prison._

  
If she didn't pester everyone at the DEO, she wouldn't even know Lena is in prison. At first she thought Lena avoided her, and Jess was keeping her mouth shut about everything. Visiting as Supergirl was fruitless either, since Lena wasn't in her penthouse or L-Corp.

  
God, she saved all of the aliens in National City, for God's sake! What more proof do they need to see that Lena is a Luthor in the name only? That she isn't Lex or Lillian?

  
She's Lena Luthor, a brilliant, kind, amazing, and gorgeous woman that Kara is proud to call friend.

  
A friend that, in fifteen minutes or so, will be leaving prison with no one to pick her up.

  
Kara drums her fingers against the wall she's leaning against, taking care to not accidentally making holes on it. She doesn't need to be questioned because of her inability to stay still while waiting anxiously for Lena to come out of prison.

  
Finally, after waiting for another ten minutes and making small cracks appears on the wall, she hears the _clack-clack-clack_ of a pair of high heels, walking out slowly, like she's dragging her feet.

  
The blonde send a quick thanks to Rao that there are no paparazzi waiting for Lena because that's the last thing Lena needs. Right now, Lena needs to be not alone, and Kara is ready to start making amends from her mistake.

  
When Lena finally get out and the gate is closed behind her, Kara swallows and starts to approach her.

  
"Lena."

  
The young Luthor whirls around, green eyes widens in surprise before narrowing in anger. Kara feels her heart sinks to her stomach.

  
"What are you doing here, Ms. Danvers? Come to gloat? To get the first, exclusive scoop about how I should've rot in prison along with my mother? Or—"

  
"I come to pick you up, Lena." Kara bites her lips.

  
"What? What makes you think I want to go with you?" Lena scowls and Kara feels like being punched in the gut by a Khund. She never sees Lena scowls at her before; she's so used to Lena's dazzling smile and soft eyes. Not... not this.

  
"Please, Lena, I don't want you to be alone right after all this, and I know we have a lot to talk about after what happened—"

  
"Where were you?" Lena cuts her off. "After the Medusa debacle? I thought my only friend in this godforsaken city would've at least called to check up on me _after I sent my own mother to the fucking prison!_ "

  
Kara is taken aback by Lena's outburst, but at the same time she's not surprised. She deserves Lena's anger, all of it.

  
"Lena, please, I can explain everything if you come with me. You can scream at me, hit me, or even cut me off from your life. Just let me explain, but not here. Somewhere private. Please?"

  
"I want to go home and shower and sleep for 72 hours, Ms. Danvers, so if you'll excuse me—"

  
"Lena, please! I beg you! If you ever care about me, please just grant me this one thing! I will never bother you again if you want me out of your life, I swear!" Kara cringes after she said that. Hitting Lena's soft spot for her? How manipulative.

  
"That's low, Kara." Lena averts her eyes, green eyes shining with unshed tears. Kara has to stop herself from reaching out and hug Lena because she's sure the older woman would not appreciate that. "But you're right, I do care about you, even if you hurt me with your action."

  
"I know, I'm sorry—"

  
"Take me to your place, Kara," Lena sighs, and for a moment she looks so weary and old for someone so young. "I don't want to face scrutiny from everyone in my building right now." Kara can hear the unsaid _I don't want to be alone_ underneath the statement.

  
"Of course, Lena, anything you want."

  
"Where's your car? Did you come here by a cab?"

  
"No, with a motorcycle, actually. Um, I have an extra helmet, so don't worry about that."

  
"You can ride a motorcycle?" Lena blinks in astonishment, her anger towards Kara forgotten for a moment.

  
"Yeah, Alex taught me when I started high school. Don't worry, I'm a good driver, I won't speed or anything that will endanger you." Kara smiles nervously when Lena is quiet in front of her.

  
"Alright, I trust you won't let me fall, at least literally," she says with barely hidden bite.

  
It stings, but she deserves it. Who bailed on their family and friends to go on adventure on another universe without saying anything? Only her, apparently. "Okay."

  
They walk in silence to the parking lot where Kara parks her motorcycle. The silence is awkward and tense, unlike the easy and comfortable silence they shared so many times before. She wants to break it, but she doesn't know what to say.

  
She never know what to say when it comes to Lena.

  
They finally come in front of the motorcycle, a gleaming black and red beast that Alex gave to her when she moved to National City three years ago. She rummages her duffel bag and offers her spare leather jacket.

  
"Here, so you won't get cold."

  
"Thank you."

  
Kara feels like her breath is knocked out from her when she sees Lena with a leather jacket. _Her_ leather jacket. Rao bless her.

  
If the circumstances are different, maybe...

  
No, it's not the time to think about Lena like that.

  
"Well? Give me your helmet, I don't want to stand here all day. Who knows where the paparazzi might hide," Lena grumbles.

  
"Right, sorry!"

  
Lena's long hair is spilling from the side of the helmet and she has to clench her fists to not touch the coarse looking hair. She probably didn't have good conditioner in prison.

  
Kara shakes herself from her non-sequitur thought and mount her motorcycle. "Alright, hop on. You can sit sideways since you're wearing a dress."

  
Lena grunts and Kara nearly jumps when she feels Lena's arms encircles her waist from behind.

  
"What? This monstrosity doesn't have a handle and I prefer to not fall on my ass when you make a turn."

  
"No, it's okay! I don't mind!" Kara squeaks.

  
Lena mumbles something like _good_ before Kara turns on the engine and starts to make their way away from the prison.

 

* * *

 

They're standing awkwardly in Kara's living room; neither know what to say or do now they're in private. Should they continue their argument? Should Kara starts to explain? Should—

  
"Where's your bathroom?"

  
"Huh? Oh!" Kara flushes; of course Lena would want to freshen up first. Who wouldn't, after weeks in prison? "That door. Do you want to change? I don't think dress and heels are comfortable..."

  
Lena stares at her for a minute in silence and when Kara opens her mouth to retracts her offer, the CEO nods mutely.

  
"Um. Okay, wait here."

  
She has to remind herself to walk with normal human speed instead of superspeed because she can feel piercing green eyes staring at her back right now. Damn it, why does she live in a place with no walls like this? She doesn't even have a closet, for God's sake!

  
When she turns to approach Lena with her blue National City University and black sweatpants in hand, she's struck by how _tired_ Lena looks.

  
She looks so small. Lost. _Alone_.

  
Kara wants to drop everything and smother her in the tighest hug she could give to a human, but instead she walks to Lena and gives the brunette her clothes.

  
Lena nods her thanks and goes to the bathroom. Now that her guest is freshening herself, Kara is at loss. What should she say? What if Lena doesn't care about her explanation and wants Kara out of her life forever? She doesn't know if she can do that. She doesn't want to lose her over this stupid and reckless mistake that she made.

  
When Lena gets out of the bathroom, Kara nearly burst out laughing over how cute she looks with Kara's sweatpants rolled around her ankles. Sometimes she forgot that Lena is actually shorter than her. She always gives off a strong, dominating vibe that overpowers everyone in the room with her. Not to mention her heels. Kara thinks this is the first time she sees Lena without those torture devices.

  
"So, um. Sit down and let's talk. Or do you want a drink first? Something to eat?"

  
"Let's just cut to the chase, Kara." Lena sighs and Kara feels a pang of hurt when she sits on the edge of the couch instead of right next to her.

  
"Okay. Um. I'm sorry I didn't visit or call or anything while you were in prison. I didn't even know you were in prison, to be honest—"

  
"Seriously? What kind of reporter are you?" Lena rolls her eyes. "You have to have sources. Use it. Your sister is a FBI agent, for God's sake."

  
"Shoot, this is all wrong. Um, there are a lot of things happening in my life right now and it's so intense and hectic and—"

  
"So what you're saying is I'm not even a blip in Kara Danvers' radar." Lena smiles bitterly. "Good to know I'm coming last in your mind."

  
Kara swallows. "It's not that! Look, Lena, I'm not here because I pity you or to keep an eye on you or whatever, I'm here because I really care about you! I trust you!" She nearly cries in frustration when she sees Lena's skeptical frown. "Lena, all my life I've been different than everyone and I've felt alone because there's something in me that's different than other people. I know this is not the right time to say this but it's the only way you'll believe me and to show how much I trust you."

  
When she imagined Lena's reaction when she reveals herself as Supergirl, unimpressed scowl is not even one of them. She pictured tears, anger, even laughter, but not this.

  
"And? Do you take me for a fool, Kara Zor-El? I'm the younger sister of Superman's nemesis; I've read all of his notes that he left behind. I know Clark Kent is Superman ever since Lex's first trial, and it's not hard piecing together the connection between a bumbling young blonde who remarkably looks like National City's own hero and him."

  
"You knew?" Kara's jaw drops. "All this time?"

  
"Of course I do. Why, are you surprised I didn't come to you with Kryptonite? I'm not Lex, Kara." Green eyes tinged with hurt. "I genuinely like you, even if it's hard to believe."

  
"When you asked Supergirl and I to come to your gala..."

  
"Fine, maybe I was having fun back then. I wanted you close, I didn't care if it's as Kara Danvers or Supergirl or both."

  
"I... why? I mean, I understand Supergirl, but why me? I'm just a cub reporter; there are a lot of more experienced reporter you can asked from CatCo."

  
"Because you were my friend, Kara." Lena averts her eyes.

  
"Were?" Kara whispers sadly. "We were friends?"

  
"I don't know. What do you want me to say? That I forgive you when you left me in my time of need? Just like that?"

  
"I... look, let me explain. It won't excuse my crappy treatment to you, but at least please listen to me?"

  
Lena sighs deeply. "Fine. Explain away."

  
"Well, what do you know about multiverse theory?"

 

* * *

 

Lena blinks rapidly after listening to Kara's long explanation. "Wow. Let me recap. You went to another Earth to help your superhero friend The Blur—"

  
"His name is The Flash—"

  
"Fine, The Flash, whatever, where you met a team of superheroes vigilantes to defeat Dominators, you went to to another planet where you found Veronica—"

  
"Veronica? Why are you so familiar—"

  
"Not the time, Kara—"

  
"But—"

  
"Where you found _Veronica_ ," Lena emphasizes with a glare to shut Kara up, "involved in slave trafficking, you incited a riot and locked her up with her accomplice in the cell and escaped back to Earth, you trained Mike the intern—"

  
"His name is Mon-El—"

  
"—whatever, and you fought Livewire, the woman who you fought before when she kidnapped Cat Grant—"

  
"There were two Livewires, actually—"

  
"What?!" Lena's eye is twitching. "Fine, two Livewires, and then that new vigilante Guardian and your friend get caught, you freed Livewire and gained yourself a nemesis—"

  
"It's more like a frenemy, really, she's not my nemesis _nemesis_ if you know what I mean—"

  
"Like my brother and your cousin?" At Kara's embarrassed silence, Lena rolls her eyes. "I thought so. Fair point, I suppose. What else? Oh right, your friend and your sister were impersonated by White Martians, you fought with her, your sister turned out to be gay and ditched you on your birthday to be with her girlfriend, Guardian turned out to be your ex-boyfriend, he endangered himself and your other friend for what? Justice? Even though he's a normal human with no prior combat experience and your friend is a sitting duck in a van—"

  
"Agree," Kara mutters.

  
"—and then Mike the intern kissed you and your rejected him and then you moped for a few days because you were confused, your sister somehow pushed you to be with him, and when you met him, he already moved on. Is that all?"

  
"Pretty much, yeah." Kara casts her gaze on the floor.

  
Silence.

  
Then, "Jesus fucking Christ!"

  
"Lena!" Kara gasps. "Language!"

  
"I can curse as much as I fucking want to, Zor-El!" Lena snaps. "What the fuck just happened?! I can't wrap my head around it!" She starts pacing back and forth in front of Kara, and the blonde is afraid she's gonna burn holes through the floor with how aggressive her pacing is.

  
"Me too," Kara mumbles.

  
"All of that, in span of what, two weeks?!"

  
"Pretty much, yeah."

  
A beat.

  
"Do you have something strong to drink?"

 

* * *

 

"Then Alex wanted me to spend time with him! Him, Lena! I thought she was gonna pull off a big sister card and pulled me away instead of pushing me back to him!" Kara hiccups. The only thing Mon bought to her life besides headache is alcohol that finally can make her drunk.

  
"What is—hic—what is wrong with her?" Lena slurs. She looks completely smashed after drinking three quarters of one of the good vodka that she took from Alex's binge drinking days. "You're allowed to not liking a guy back. Or a girl. Whatever you're into."

  
"Well, I'm not really into being naked with people, but I like holding hands and kissing..."

  
"With boys? Girls? Humans? Aliens? Wait, is that racist? Or specieist? God, how does that work?"

  
"I dunno, I've only dated humans before. I think. Maybe there were aliens like me that passed for humans that I've dated. I didn't ask for that kind of thing," Kara rambles while taking a swig from her drink. "I mean, I like who I like, you know? In Krypton, it was never an issue. We didn't even have sex, for Rao's sake, we grew babies in pods!"

  
"Wait, you're telling me that you and Superman were pod babies?"

  
"Yeah! Is that weird?"

  
"A bit, but it makes sense, I guess. Advanced species and all that. You don't need to be pregnant to have children, that's pretty cool. I wonder if we can get that kind of technology..." Ever the inventor, even if she's three sheets to the wind, Lena's mind is still sharp as ever.

  
"With brain like yours, I'm sure you can figure out something." Kara takes another long gulp.

  
This is totally not a Valentine's Day that she expected, but being drunk with Lena and finally can talk about things with her is so freeing. Lena is her friend, damn it, she should treat her like one instead of just coming to meet the CEO when she needs quotes for articles.

  
"So, random question, did you meet Alex Vause in prison? Or someone like her? Now I know why Alex was so enthusiastic when we were watching _Orange is the New Black."_

  
Lena chortles. "Wow, ouch, that's way too soon, Kara."

  
"Sorry. I'm just curious. I've never known someone who has been in prison before."

  
"Well, all of my family are in prison and I was in prison—"

  
"Oh my God, I'm sorry, that was so insensitive of me—" Kara looks horrified, like she couldn't believe she blurted that out to Lena.

  
"—but no, I didn't meet Vause look-alike in prison." Lena looks lost in her thought for a few seconds. "I did, however, saw someone who looked like Chapman. Kinda reminds me of you, really."

  
Kara gasps. "Excuse me? I'm totally not Piper! Just because we're both blondes and into brunettes—"

  
"Whoa, brunette? Does Kara Danvers likes a giiiirl?" Lena giggles. _Drunk Lena is so open with her emotion it's hilarious and terrifying at the same time_ , Kara thinks.

  
"I was, and I guess I kinda am, too."

  
"What does that mean?" Lena blinks sleepily.

  
"I... maybe... kinda liked..." Kara mumbles something that is way too fast for Lena's human hearing.

  
"What was that? Slow down, not all of us have super hearing."

  
"I kinda liked Lucy Lane okay," she says in one breath.

  
"Wait, Lucy Lane? General Lane's daughter? Lois Lane's younger sister?"

  
"Also James' ex."

  
"Way to go!" Lena laughs loudly, the alcohol lowering her inhibitions to almost zero. "So do you still like her or the brunette you like now is another woman?"

  
"Another woman."

  
"Do I know her?"

  
Kara blushes and fiddles with her blouse. "Yeah."

  
"Tell me."

  
"What? No!"

  
"C'mooooon, we can talk about girls! I mean I like girls too, so I understand the appeal!"

  
"Uh... maybe later, when you're not drunk."

  
"Fine! You're no fun!" Lena honest to God _pouts_ , and Kara has to hide her smile behind her hand. "So do you want to dress as Piper for Halloween next year? I can be Alex. I mean, we're both lesbian brunettes who likes books and blondes..."

  
"Wow, you're right, the only thing missing is the right height."

  
"Is that a roundabout way of calling me short, Danvers?"

  
"Nope."

  
"I'll have you know, I'm at average height for a woman, you're the gigantic one!" She giggles. "Tall girls are hot, though..."

  
"Really? I like short girls. They look cute and makes me all protective."

  
"Well, you liked Lucy Lane," she snorts. "Tell me, is the girl you currently like shorter than you?"

  
"Yeah, she is."

  
"God, I'm too drunk to guess, and a lot of women are shorter than you." Lena sighs dramatically and throws herself to the couch, her head next to Kara's knee.

  
For a moment, neither of them speaks. Lena is staring on the ceiling while Kara is trying to collect her emotions. Getting drunk with Lena is certainly dangerous. She doesn't want to reveal that the shorter brunette that she likes is none other than Lena herself. It's not really the time, especially considering that she hurts Lena.

  
Speaking of, "Are we... are we okay now?"

  
"What?" Lena blinks sleepily. Her green eyes are unfocused and Kara notices that her eyes appears a little blue in this light.

  
"Us. Are we... well, you know..."

  
"Okay?" Kara nods. "I don't know. It's a start, I suppose."

  
"I will earn your forgiveness, Lena, I swear."

  
Lena is pensive, her eyelids droops. "Don't... don't left me again, okay? When you have to go somewhere and you're not kidnapped—really sorry on behalf of my bitch of a mother, by the way—please just tell me. At least left a note or something. I'm worried, Kara, I always do. You might be invulnerable, but who knows what the next villain of the week might hold? Kryptonite isn't that hard to get hold to, you know."

  
"Wait, really?"

  
"Yeah. I already had my people destroyed the known sources, but underground stuff is hard to find."

  
"You... you did that? For me?"

  
"No, for the man who sent my brother to prison for life. Lives, since he got fuck if I remember how many life sentences right now. Of course it's for you, Kara, I don't want you to get hurt."

  
Kara inhales deeply, gratitude hit her like an incoming White Martian. "Wow. That's like, one of the nicest things anyone ever done for me. Thank you."

  
"You're welcome."

  
"God, now I feel extra crappy about my treatment to you."

  
"No offense, but that's not my problem. I wasn't fishing for compliment when I told you what I did. I was just stating a fact."

  
"No, I know, it's just that I've been a crappy friend and I took advantage of your favors for my own gain and I'm sorry for that. I swear I will be a better friend and I won't use you again."

  
"I don't mind if you use me," Lena mumbles with her eyes closed.

  
"What was that?" Kara gapes. Did she hear Lena right?

  
"What? Did you hear that?"

  
"Uh, yes?"

  
"Right, super hearing. Fuck. Uh, well, it's not really the right time, and you already have someone else that you like anyway, so I—"

  
"That someone is you," Kara rushes out. "I like you, Lena, I really do. Ever since we met for the first time, you intrigued me. You're brilliant, amazing, kind, and gorgeous. If we were in Krypton, my parents would've deem you a good match and send your house a betrothal invitation—"

  
"Wow, Kara, coming in hot, aren't you? You haven't take me to a date yet and you've already talking about betrothal? What kind of woman do you think I am, an easy one?"

  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry—" At Lena's laughter, Kara realizes that Lena is just kidding. "Jerk! I thought you were serious!"

  
"I am." Lena smiles. "Take me on a date first, then we can talk about more things later. But before that, we have to work on how to be better friends to each other, okay?"

  
"Of course!"

  
"God, this is the worst and the best Valentine's Day I ever have." Lena chuckles. "But I'm glad I spend it with you, Kara Danvers."

  
"I'm glad I spend it with you too, Lena Luthor." 

**Author's Note:**

> Come fangirl with me [here.](http://lordslacker.tumblr.com)


End file.
